


Holidaymaker Hero

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, Humor, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: A memorable day at the beach with those Winchester boys...
Kudos: 8





	Holidaymaker Hero

“I can’t believe it, Dean. two days into our vacation and you’re already on the local news,” Sam observed, gesturing toward the TV and the image of Dean smiling awkwardly for the camera, resplendent in his orange beach shorts, with his wet hair, and a clump of seaweed, clinging to his head.

‘Holidaymaker hero’, the caption read. The brothers both listened as the newscaster gushed about the ‘holidaymaker hero’ who had risked his life swimming out to sea to rescue a young woman who had been taken by a sudden riptide.

Sam grinned at his blushing brother when the news report ended. “You know, you could have called the lifeguard. You didn’t have to go charging in, risking your life.”

Dean shrugged; “what can I say, Sammy, I’m a hero. Heroes always do their own stunts.”

Sam snorted a laugh. “well, good for you Mister Hero; it was a brave thing to do. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you Sammy.” Dean grinned, giving a mocking bow. “And besides, I was talking to her yesterday; her dad runs the local diner.” He nudged Sam with a knowing wink; “free dinners for the rest of the trip? Right?”

Sam sighed; “aaaannnnnd… there it is. The moment, spoiled.”

xxxxx

end


End file.
